


What The Hell We Fighting For?

by pjsta



Series: Voltron Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Can be read alone, Drabble, Gen, Just a bit of fun really, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, argument turns into a revelation, set 6th year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjsta/pseuds/pjsta
Summary: In which Lance and Keith's argument turns into an unexpected revelation (or two).





	What The Hell We Fighting For?

**Author's Note:**

> This AU keeps nagging at me to write more, so here we are again. It's set approximately a year or so before the other one in this series, but there's not much relation between the two of them. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also thanks to my sister who read through this for feedback and helped me to find a title!

 

“Seriously, Lance,  _ go away _ before I hex you.”

“No. This is  _ my _ dorm too.”

“Then close your curtains!”

“ _ You _ close your curtains!”

“I already have!”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Please, just leave me alone.”

Lance didn’t reply. Keith rolled over onto his front, sighing heavily.

_ Five _ , he thought,  _ four, three, two, one. _

“Hey Keith —”

_ There it is _ .

“Not  _ now _ .” Keith complained, “Do us both a favour and go bother Hunk.”

“No, this is — just —”

“Spit it out.”

“Why do you hate me so much?” Keith turned to glare over his shoulder at him. Then he realised that his curtains were still closed.

“What?!” He demanded instead, hoping his glare would phase through the fabric and knock Lance on the head.

“Why do you hate me? Why have we never gotten along?”

_ What the hell, Lance? _ Keith thought, swinging around to sit facing Lance’s general direction.

“ _ You _ hate  _ me _ , idiot,” he said aloud, “Always did, from the first night. Declared yourself my rival and that was that. Don’t ask  _ me _ .”

“I only did that because you insulted me!” Lance retorted defensively.

“When in Merlin’s name did I do that?” Keith demanded, forcing his end curtain aside. Lance was still sat on the end of his own bed, huddling into himself. He didn’t even look up at Keith.

_ This must be really bothering him _ , Keith realised.

“On the train! You snapped at me when I invited you to sit with me. Called me a stupid git, and flounced off. And then you ignored me whenever I saw you after that.” Keith blinked. He didn’t remember any of that.

“I don’t remember you from the train at all,” he said. Lance looked up at him, indignation in his eyes. “I remember you in the Sorting because you were under the hat for  _ so damn long _ . But not the train. I fought with  _ James Griffin _ on the train, but not you.”

“James was there too, he was with me.” A thought seemed to occur to Lance and his eyes widened in surprise, “Wait,” he breathed, “Was it  _ him _ you snapped at, not me?”

“I only fought with him once that day,” Keith shrugged, “Sounds likely. James and I have bad history, you know that.”

“I didn’t  _ then _ !”

Keith managed not to crack up with laughter, but only just.

“All this time. Our rivalry was built on a lie?” Lance wailed, “I’ve given up six years of my life for a  _ lie _ ?”

“A misunderstanding,” Keith corrected, holding back his sniggers.

“ _ Whatever _ . All this time, we’ve been fighting because you snapped at James Griffin and I thought you were yelling at  _ me _ ?!”

Keith couldn’t help it. He laughed.

“Hey!” Lance protested, “Don’t laugh at me!” Keith laughed harder.

“I’m sure James’d be flattered to know that your vendetta against me was all on his behalf,” Keith taunted, “And after all — this — time —” he snorted.

“Keith!” Lance complained. A pillow slammed into Keith’s face.

“Hey!”

“I hope that hurt.”

“Nah, not really.” Keith tossed the pillow up and caught it again as it fell. Lance grit his teeth at him and Keith chuckled again, “And you  _ do _ realise you’re not getting this back, right?”

He dived back behind the sanctuary of his curtains.

“Kei — hey,  _ Keith _ !”

Keith only laughed, spelling the curtains to stay closed every time Lance attempted to wrench them open.

“ _ I’ve got your pi-llow _ ,” he sang. Lance let out an enraged cry and started clawing at the curtains.

“Like that’ll help,” he teased.

“Argh! I hate you sometimes!”

“You mean you hate me on James’ behalf!”

“That’s not —  _ hey _ !”

Keith cackled.

“I’ll get you for that!” Lance yelled through the curtains.

Keith just laughed.

Maybe they didn’t have to fight, but  _ this _ was fun.

 

 

_ Bonus _

“You know… it hasn’t been  _ entirely _ terrible, this rivalry-whatever you started,” Keith said later.

They were both worn out from the fierce pillow fight that had ensued once Lance had finally recovered his pillow. Now, both of them lay side by side in the middle of their dormitory, covered in the layer of feathers that now coated the room. The resultant mess of the fight was going to be hell to clear up, but at least they had magic to speed things up.

“Huh?”

“Only once you were actually competent enough to take seriously, of course.”

“Hey!” Lance reached across and shoved his shoulder.

“What?” Keith shrugged innocently, “It gave you an incentive to get better so that I’d  _ actually _ take you seriously. Now look at us. You  _ almost _ beat me in our OWLS.” Lance glared at him.

“I  _ still _ can’t believe you did better than me in Transfiguration. That’s my best subject! And your worst!”

“Ha,” Keith huffed a chuckled, “Yeah, that was harsh. What did you even  _ do _ to do so badly? Transfigure the  _ examiner _ ?”

“No!” Lance grumbled, elbowing Keith sharply in the ribs. “I… They told me to transfigure the matchbox into a bath bomb and… I misheard and transfigured it into dung bomb that… malfunctioned and went off.”

“You  _ what _ ?” Keith turned his head to look at him, astounded. A few tiny feathers blew inadvertently into Lance’s face, who swept them away again.

“You heard me.”

Keith hadn’t thought he had any laughter left in him after earlier, but there he was, proven wrong.

“So  _ you’re _ the reason why there were delays to the exam that afternoon?”

“Maybe.”

“Why did no one tell me this?! I’ve missed out on so much ragging time!”

“I  _ knew _ I shouldn’t have said anything. You’ll  _ never _ let me forget it now. Stupid rivalry,” Lance grumbled, pink in the face.

_ It’s a good look on him. _

Keith turned away quickly, feeling his own cheeks burn as his brain caught up to his thoughts.

_ You’ve got to be  _ **_joking_ ** _ , _ he thought to himself. His heart suddenly seemed to be pounding in his chest, and it had nothing to do with the pillow fight.

_ Him?  _ **_Really?_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! <3


End file.
